Slip-Slide Icecapades (chapter)
Slip-Slide Icecapades is a chapter in the story. This chapter shows Crash and Cortex 'working' together to get to N.Gin's ship at the end. More funny things are Naruto and Sakura copied Crash and pushed down Sai and Kakashi. Crash rode on Cortex, Naruto rode on Sai, Sakura rode on Kakashi. Everything was normal, until they ran into the chicken farm that Cortex put in the middle of an icy road. The chicken farm was worst, but the burlesque club just in front of them was more worst! Sakura did not like it at all, but Kakashi seems to enjoy bashing into the club. Finally, they were out, and crashed into Dingodile's house, and seems to know about the treasure that Moritz said to Cortex. Slip-Slide Icecapades (game) In the game, Crash Twinsanity, shows Cortex thinking about how to get to N.Gin's battleship before it sets sail, Cortex was going to fall down onto the icy road, when suddenly Crash struck an idea. He pushed down Cortex and rode on him just like a snowboard. He rode, and dodged a few of the nitros, mines and penguins riding down and chasing him. Until they crashed into a chicken farm that Cortex put in the middle of the icy road. A huge group of penguins chased them as they went out of the chicken farm. After a few minutes, they crashed into a strip club. It was full of girl bandicoots and even Cortex's mother. Of course, Cortex freaked out as he crashed into one of Tawna Bandicoot's workplace. After that, they will roll into a snowball, getting bigger and bigger when going further. They rolled down to Dingodile's house, crash! They destroyed Dingodile's house, when he was just reading his book. Cortex lyed face down on the snowy floor, and said something about the treasure. Dingodile heard, and went in search of the treasure, but never found it in the end, by getting beaten up by Crash in the Boiler Room(chapter: DINGODILE'S REVENGE). Naruto in Slip-Slide Icecapades The gang played a huge part in this chapter, and the most funniest part of the story yet. Crash pushed Cortex down, Naruto pushed Sai down, Sakura pushed Kakashi down, and they all are enjoying snowboarding, except the one that was used as the snowboard. In Rock-Slide Rumble, this 'ritual' repeats again. Sakura was enjoying riding Kakashi, until they crashed into the chicken farm. Sakura was pretty mad when she coughed out white feathers. More madder when crashed into Moulin Cortex, the strip club that Cortex and Tawna made. Kakashi seems to like Cortex a little when they barged in the club. This chapter did not show that Crash and Cortex were fighting and into a snowball, and directly just after the ice blockages, they crashed down into Dingodile's house. Slip-Slide Icecapades (read) "Crash has brains!" Naruto said and grabbed Sai. "Hey, what the heck are you doing?" Sai asked. "Surfing!" Naruto pushed down Sai and rode on his back, surfing like Crash and Cortex. "Sounds fun!" Sakura punched Kakashi down and do the same thing as Crash and Naruto. "Ahhhh!" Cortex yelled as he was sliding on the icy ground, it was cold, the temperature was unbearable! "Woohoo!" Naruto screamed as Sai frowns. Everyone was having fun, except Cortex, Kakashi and Sai, they are treated as surf boards. "Whoopsie daisy!" Naruto said as he dodged some mines on the icy road. "Watch out for that chicken farm!" Sai said and the crashed into Cortex's chicken farm. "Pweh! Who puts a farm ON AN ICY ICESLIDE?!" Sakura yelled. "Ohhoh! A club is infront of us!" Kakashi said. The club looks like a strip club. "ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KILL THAT CORTEX!" Sakura shouted and busted into the club. "AHH!" "EHHHHGGG!" "AUUUUUUHH!" womanly screams hit Cortex as he slides into the club. "Ladies... EXCUSE ME MADAME! Are those real?" Cortex said to each of the ladies, seeing them all... private... "WHAT IS IT!?!" a VERY loud scream hit the air. "MOTHER?!" Cortex yelled as he heard his mother's voice in the club. "I think I'll like that Cortex!" Kakashi said. "Keep going faster, you perv!" Sakura said. Not long, they reached some ice blockages. "Oh no, if we got hit by those, we will be frozen!" Cortex said to them. They have to be extra careful in this states. Luckily, they survived the dangerous iceslide and they crashed down Dingodile's house! "I' ve never seen me so humilated in my whole life... Now how can we get the treasure???" Cortex said, he was lying on the ground, face flat on the ground. "Treasure eh? Bonza!" Dingodile said and went to look for the treasure. Cortex is not helping Crash now, but Naruto and the others will.